Chatting With A God
by MiraculousDuels
Summary: I'm pretty sure that Thor never said anything remotely like that" Hiccup said, "Oh really? How do you know? Do you know Thor? Have you talked to him recently?" Tuffnut asked, "no but-" "well because I have! And I don't recall him mentioning you.." A sneak peek into Tuffnut's weekly conversations with Thor. ON HIATUS. Might need a re-write.
1. Chapter 1: Thunder

**Author's Note: A wild Plot Bunny has appeared! What will BlueInferno6490 do?**

 **Use it of course! Hello everyone, welcome to my new story! Also known as a big mess that has been brought by an idea while watching the When Darkness Falls Race to the Edge episode, reviews, favourites and follows are greatly appreciated! Without further ado, onto the story!**

"Loki'd!" Ruffnut and I yelled,

The viking man ran away screaming in terror. We had taken advantage of the unusual storm and weird clouds by being a storm monster. Barf and Belch really did look like one when changed the right way. Ruffnut started laughing evilly and headbutted my head then I jumped off Belch (is Belch Tuffnut or Ruffnut's? Someone correct me if Belch isn't Tuffnut's dragon) as I walked away Barf and Belch flew away, "hey come back here!" I yelled indignant,

"Loki'd!" I heard as Ruffnut flew away,

I chuckled as I walked back towards the house, suddenly thunder crackled noisily and a flash of white was al I saw when I fell over.

I was shaken awake by Ruffnut, I looked around and I was in the house. "How did you beat me here on foot?" Ruffnut asked disappointed,

"magic sister" I said smirking in victory,

She stomped off muttering curses under her breath, I chuckled as I fell asleep again.

 _Dreamscape_

 _I landed on the floor on the inside of some kind of bigger version of the chief's house. I looked around a few rooms, a bedroom with very strange looking stone decorations, a room with lots of swords and a huge hammer, then I walked in another room and was very surprised to see a large man sitting on a big chair in front of a fireplace._

" _hello dream man!" I yelled,_

 _The man jumped in fright and looked at me with wide and confused eyes._

 _He had blond hair and a blond beard, he was tall as well._

 _Thor's POV_

 _What was this mortal boy doing in my private domain? Is he having a dream? But that's absurd since I'm awake!_

" _who are you?" I asked cautiously,_

" _my name is Tuffnut good sir, now please tell me why you're in my dream, dream man. I could totally live an awesome life in this house!"_

 _Who does this boy think he is? Tuffnut? His name seems familiar…_

" _my name is Thor young mortal. Now please enlighten me, how did you get into my house?!" I roared in frustration,_

 _My house is the only protection from the other gods stupidity. And if this is the same boy that worships Loki… He could be a spy!_

" _Thor?! Hahaha, good joke old man!" The ignorant boy laughed,_

" _How. Did. You. Get. Here?!" I growled,_

" _I got struck by weird lightning after doing a prank, then weird stuff happened." The boy said nonchalantly,_

" _by 'weird stuff' you mean?" I asked,_

 _How could a boy be this stupid?_

" _weirdy weird stuff" he answered,_

" _ **for Odin's sake…"**_ _I grumbled in the god's language,_

 _Let's try something different…_

" _are you the boy who constantly pranks for Loki?" I asked,_

" _yeah, I love pranking! Why do you ask?" he answered unbelievably still oblivious,_

 _So I have a Loki worshipper in my private domain, that's brilliant…_

 _I have an idea!_

" _I declare Thorston Challenge! You cannot tell anyone how you got here or that you spoke with me, you must change clothes with Ruffnut if you lose. This challenge will last indefinitely." I declared,_

" _indefin-what?" He asked,_

" _forever" I deadpanned,_

 _The boy seriously considered this, I was worried he'd find out that he was getting tricked, but he nodded and… Spat on his hand and held it out._

" _you do the same" he replied 'helpfully'_

 _I reluctantly spat in my hand and shook his hand._

" _I feel weird… Nah, never mind, oh scratch that" he said as he fainted then disappeared._

 _Where did he go? Did he return to the mortal realm? Hmm I wonder._

 _Reality_

 _Tuffnut's POV_

I woke up and remembered the weird dream I had that felt very real.

"hey sis, what does Thor look like?" I asked,

"I don't know, why do you ask?" She replied,

"no reason," I lied.

 **Author's Note: This takes place just before Race to the Edge. The next chapter will take place just after Eye of the Beholder Part 2. Do you think Ruffnut or Tuffnut was OOC? Is it too rushed? What do you think?**

 **Anyway readers, see you later!**

 **MiraculousDuels out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Thor's Wise Advice

Tuffnut opened the door, and slammed it in his sister's face.

"Hey! What was that for?" She asked,

' _She knows what she did, I just got to get her to admit it!'_ Tuffnut thought,

"admit it! You know what you did!" Tuffnut accused,

"uh no, you're acting way more stupid than usual you know" she replied nonchalantly,

"you, you… Bribed the Snow Wraith to not attack you. How is it, that you were the only one that didn't come out with no injuries? Well, the jokes on you! I get an awesome frostbite scar, and you get nothing!" he cried,

"well Thor must be on my side then, I guess he's pretty smart, huh?" Ruffnut taunted,

 _That traitor, I will be speaking with Thor about picking his sides!_ Tuffnut though betrayed,

"yeah, yeah whatever" he replied,

Suddenly Fishlegs burst in the room,

"guys, Hiccup wants to show us something!" He puffed frantically,

He then dashed out at an un-Fishlegs like speed, (faster than usual) and the twins were alone again.

"Oh, do we have to?" Ruffnut groaned,

Tuffnut nodded reluctantly as he followed his sister out.

After arriving back to their house, Ruffnut instantly started packing, and Ruffnut laid on his bed,

"Hey! What're you doing mister?" Ruffnut asked, "we're packing!"

"Tomorrow! I couldn't be bothered!" Tuffnut yelled, since his voice was muffled by his pillow,

Ruffnut sighed in annoyance as she continued packing.

 _Dreamscape_

 _Tuffnut, once again, landed in the old, mysterious and huge house from his other dream,_

 _He went straight to the room he found 'Thor' a few nights ago, and he was indeed there,_

" _hey dream man! Whatcha doing?" Tuffnut cheerily asked,_

 _Thor's head swivelled in the direction and he slightly jumped._

 _Thor's POV_

' _It's that boy again! What is he doing here this time?'_

" _Why are you here boy?" I asked,_

" _I don't know, you're Thor! Don't you know, like, everything? Oh wait, if you do… Can you tell me how to get a bomb that can blow up an entire island?"_

' _I am not teaching him of all people, how to build a nuclear bomb…'_

" _Well I don't deal with the affairs of mortals, and no, I am not telling how to get a bomb like that!" Thor replied,_

" _Liar, liar, pants on fire! I know for a fact that you protected my stupid sister from the Snow Wraith, I was looking forward to the dragon mauling her you know!" Tuffnut countered,_

" _No, that's called great fortune, boy" Thor groaned in annoyance, "so please tell me why you would want to confront a Snjódreki?" Thor asked in genuine curiosity,_

" _um what?" Tuffnut asked,_

" _Snow Wraith in your language boy" Thor deadpanned,_

" _Ohhh, ok. We're getting this tooth to unlock this dragon thing and Hiccup says that the information could change the way we view the world, or something. Seems like a load of yak dung to me" Tuffnut shrugged,_

 _Thor murmured in curiosity as he pieced this information together,_

" _Tuffnut, remember to never let your guard down. Never let the seemingly easy things let your guard down! Because it probably will never work out that way," Thor said in all seriousness,_

" _Uh, what?" Tuffnut replied, confused,_

" _If something looks great, it probably sucks" Thor deadpanned,_

" _Ohhh! Ok, hey old man do you know the time? The time back in Berk anyway?" Tuffnut asked,_

" _About two hours after sunrise, why?" Thor asked in confusion,_

" _Okaaaay, um, how do I wak- ohhh I feel weird" Tuffnut said holding his head, before once again fainting and vanishing._

 _Thor shook his head in amusement. 'Something tells me that this is going to start becoming a regular occurrence…'_

Real World

"come on you fat oaf! Hiccup is talking with the chief and the other goons in the council, you need to start packing, like, right now!"Ruffnut cried in annoyance,

Tuffnut murmured drowsily and started packing. Hiccup ended up coming back with the good news, and with that they set off. They went off to the Great Beyond.

 **Author's Note: Firstly, I apologise with the small chapters, my other stories usually have longer chapters, but once the plot starts picking up, it'll get longer, I promise!**

 **Now secondly, would you guys rather I write the scenes that are in Race To The Edge already? Like with Hiccup showing the others the information from the Dragon Eye, I didn't know whether to write that bit or not. Just because it'd be exactly the same as the series.**

 **Finally, thank you for your patience! As I said in my other fanfic, I have temporarily given up on expanding on one-shots, so I decided to start two new projects! This one and Red Spots and Green Paws! With that I'll sign off, cya later readers!**

 **MiraculousDuels Out!**


End file.
